Livy
Livy is the Pixie of Messages. Livy isn't bonded to anyone, perhaps because of her duty, but she behaves like Aisha. Livy is the fastest pixie and is hard to catch; some people believe that she has the ability of super speed. Her folded message surf board can sense if someone needs to send a message. Livy is the pixie that is most shown to have a family, Charmy is her cousin and Jolly is her older sister. Personality Profile She has a habit of being forgetful, but what she lacks in memory, she makes up in heart. Sometimes when Livy has to send a message, she gets so excited that she leaves without even knowing what the message is. She usually has to write down the messages she delivers. She is also shown to bump into things a lot as a result of flying too fast and/or not watching where she is going. Appearance Winx Club Livy is a tanned, fair-skinned Pixie with bright sea blue eyes and dark blue eyelashes. Above her right eye is a skye blue mark, while on her left is a darker blue mark. Her hair is sandy blonde with a curly flip, reaching her neck while her bangs are very short and pulled back. She wears a Magenta teardrop shaped hairclip. Livy wears a blue and light green colored shirt, resembling an envelope, blue shorts with a single dark blue line going down the side, matching her shirt. Along with sky blue wristbands and angel wing anklets. Her wings are blue and sparkly, resembling insect wings. Pop Pixie In Pop Pixie, Livy's gender is changed from female to male for an unknown reason. Transformation When transformed, Livy resembles a Dragon Fly. Wearing a blue with lighter blue and multiple colors striped in, blue pants with green on the outside, and blue, white, and orange boots/shoes with matching armbands. Livy also has on a blue-lilac V shaped piece on his head with a small orange center and a dark blue half-circle on both sides of his head with lime green and orange on them, almost resembling eyes. Civilian Other then having smoother hair, Livy appeares the same as his Winx Club self. Image:LivyTransform.jpeg|Livy's Pop Pixie Transformation Outfit imagesCAA18MJE.jpg|Livy's Pop Pixie civilian outfit|link=http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Livy&action=edit&section=2 Livy.png|link=http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Livy&action=edit&section=2 Winx Club Season 2 She first appears in the fifth episode of the Second Season. Livy comes to Alfea to ask for help, as the pixies' friend, Layla, had not returned after she went out to save some captured pixies. In episode 20, she plays an important part as she is sent to Pixie Village to find an antidote for the poisoned Professor Avalon. She unknowingly ends up leading Icy to the Pixie Village, and Icy begins destroying it, forcing the Village's Codex Fairy to give up the Codex. Before Icy can take the Codex, Livy makes an attempt to stop her by surfing on it. Icy ends up chasing Livy into Downland where they encounter Princess Amentia. Livy explains the situation, and lets Amentia take the Codex from her. Icy and Amentia start fighting, and eventually Darcy and Stormy show up and help Icy defeat her and take the Codex. Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Livy appears briefly in season four. Pop Pixie Coming Soon.... In Episode 2 wins his MagicPop Trivia *Livy is the name of an important Roman historian and writer. *Livy is another Pixie to have changed genders. The other being Digit. *Livy is one of the only Pixies not to wear lipstick. Category:Winx Club Category:Pop Pixie Category:Characters Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters